bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red is one of the Integrated, test subjects of a program designed to develop an integrated version of the Bladeshifter via an unethical practice from Nova Corporation. Red was integrated with a Transformer Core, allowing her to transform her War Scythe into a Sniper Rifle, like Church's, only she had the design first. Attack: '''85/100 '''Defense: '''51/100 '''Speed: MAX/100 'Energy: '''86/100 Suit Features * '''P3-T4L "Petal" Warp System: '''A Side effect of the integrated Transformer Core, Red can disperse into a red blur that leaves rose petals behind for some reason. This Warp System grants her extreme speed, and makes her one of the few people to be able to catch up to a Speed-Charged Atlas. * '''Integrated Suit Core: '''Red isn't weighed down by a suit, enabling her to execute rather agile movements, but still grant herself the attributes of a Transformer Suit. * '''Overcharge: '''Like all of The Integrated, Red can temporarily overcharge herself regardless of what Suit Type she is. However, this overcharge state also drains all of the power within the core, leaving Red with a Scythe Gun to defend herself. Personality Red displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time. However, Red does not lack a humorous side, which usually takes place in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Ruby seems to be the most introverted of all of the Integrated, rarely speaking unless she has to. Origins Red was one of 5,790 test subjects drafted into Nova Corporation's Integration Tests, where only 481 of the subjects survived the Core Implantation. The Suit Core integrated into Red was a Transformer, salvaged from destroyed Cybernation Suits. Due to the Nova Corporation about to go bankrupt they skimmed on the fail-safes, causing 3,420 Subjects to die of the sudden electrical voltage and 349 subjects to EXPLODE into a gooey mess. Red was one of the 481 that survived the integration, and was the first to wake from a Failsafe Protocol projected by the scientists when an Uprising began, putting her and the other Integrated into a coma. She managed to escape the facility, long unkempt after the corporation finally went bankrupt. Power Move Red's Power Move is Hyper Speed, which allows her to slice and dice at high speeds. First firing a high-recoil inducing explosive from the barrel and then folding the scythe blade to appear as a glaive, She uses the high recoil to blaze through and create a path of carnage. There is a variation of this power move that allows for higher speeds, but removes the ability to attack. After using Hyper Speed, Red will have to contend with the motion sickness. Low Power State Red looses the ability to use her power move, and cannot warp anymore. No other changes are noted. Advantages and Disadvantages TBA Fighting Style Red relies on her weapon, codenamed Crescent Rose for it's shape and color, to deal high-powered gun shots while also alternating between it and Scythe form. While this is indifferent to ranged fighters, It's perfect against those that rely on getting close to deal heavy amounts of damage. The choreography cannot be mimicked by just any person (Looking at you, Holo-Slam), and it requires both the compensating and use of the weapon's extreme recoil, not to mention transforming it quickly under pressure. Weakness Red, like all of The Integrated, could be affected by a certain Failsafe that caused their cores to output a signal putting them into a coma. However, due to time and age, the cores no longer responds to the Failsafe. Red does not possess a suit, and thus is less durable than most Bladeshifters. She's also trash at Hand-to-Hand combat. Red relies heavily on her weapon, so disarming her will leave them defenseless. Vulnerabilities Red's Warp can be cancelled by strong winds, dispersing the petals and forcing her to shift into her regular form. The clips in the scythe contain 12 shots, and it takes 1.2 seconds to reload. Story Chapter 1: R "''Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..." A hooded figure in a long, rose-red cloak stood over a stone in a place that Blast and Quake would recognize. The stone bore the helmet of Kyra at it's foot, glazed in a light covering of frost due to the snow. The figure turned and walked off, leaving the stone as it walked through the forest. Rogue Soldiers stalked the hooded person, as the figure finally exited into a plain of white, where numerous Rogues greeted them. Some took a few snickers, as it appeared that the hooded figure didn't have a weapon... or did they? 3 soldiers raced toward the person, lunging at the lone being with the intent of gutting them as 2 revealed energy blades, while the one in the center unsheathed an entire axe. Before the blades could make contact, the figure disappeared, causing the 3 to dig their weapons into the snow. They glanced around, before one of them looked up, revealing Red above them. Red slowly made a grab for a peculiar, rectangular object on her waist. Upon touching it, she corkscrewed as the rectangle extended, revealing a scope, a gun barrel, and a sniper stock. With one swift motion, Red pulled the trigger, sending a round as big as a human fist rocketing toward a Rogue member, piercing the armor and tearing through his head, staining the ground with blood and brains. As he fell, the others took it as a message to engage the enemy, racing forward with their weapons. ''Chak-Ching, ''went the Rifle as it shot another Rogue through the back of the head. ''Chak-Ching, ''Red cranked the bolt-action gun as she fired another bullet through the chest of another, and another as red paste took flight, the others futilely fired their weapons, missing their shots, for Red was to fast and graceful. She dodged some more before spinning her gun around, transforming it into a form of scythe. A rather dumb-ass Rogue raced forward, with 2 calling after him to stop. Red swung her scythe, only for it's handle to be grabbed just before it could dislocate the jackass's shoulder. The horde member looked at the face of Red. "You missed, Girlie." Red snorted, giving a slight smirk as she tensed her hands on the trigger. "Did I really?" The soldier looked at the trigger, and realized his mistake, thus reciting his final words: "Son of a bi-" She pulled it, and a burst of air rocketed out of the barrel, the recoil freeing the handle from the Rogue's hand, cleaving the blade right through his spine. "HRRK BLEAGHH!!!" The words sputtered out of the Martyr Rogue as he was cut in half. Guts splattered the ground, blood staining Red's Face, as the two halves, dissected diagonally, fell to the floor. "Jeffrey, NO!!!!!" Howled some Rogues. This was an incentive to cause the others to attack, which was in and of itself another incentive for Red to switch tactics. She span the scythe, before digging the blade into the ground, firing bullets that rip, tore and absolutely demolished the charging Rogues. Even the guys with bullets weren't safe, as a supposed sniper lost both of his arms, before his head shot clean off, blood splattering the ground like a messy painting. Category:Neutrals Category:Integrated Category:Transformer